Simca's Past
by Orihime14
Summary: Little is known about Simca's past besides the fact that she betrayed her brother Kilik but what if that wasn't all that went on. What if there were secrets, broken promises, and dreams that may or may not come true. Well there is this feeling this thought weighing on SImca's mind and she want's to know what it is. Too bad she can't remember what happens when she tries to find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my very first fanfic and it took me a while to actually talk myself into submitting this. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this. In the near future Iwill be updating because I am planning to write several chapters. I know it starts off boring but please hang in there cause I promise it will get better. Oh and also this is an Ikki x Simca fanfiction story so if you do not agree with the pair up and feel like bashing someones story I would kindly ask of you to take it else where. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and I will update soon. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Looking up at the pale blue sky Simca's mind wandered, she thought of all of the mistakes in her life and found herself struggling to remember what her biggest mistake was. Leaving Kilik was pretty bad but something was worse. She continued to search through her memories feverishly seeking out what she could not recall. The continued strain on her mind caused her slight dizziness and before she knew it she was leaning a little to close to the railing. She tried to grab at the metal bars but failed miserably while tumbling over the edge of the cliff that the bars had separated her from just moments before. She turned trying to straighten herself out realizing at once that her AT's were in her bag at the edge of the cliff. Understanding that there was not much else that she could do she closed her eyes admitting defeat. She once again tried desperately to locate the origin of her sadness, the unknown force that made her wake up every morning sighing, wishing, but not sure what she was wishing for. Sadly the memory or thought was still out of reach. She turned her head measuring how long it would be before she fell to her untimely end.

_It won't be too long now._ She thought as she prepared herself for impact.

The feeling of falling was replaced instantly by the feeling of floating. Simca believing that she had already passed kept her eyes closed and let herself soar. Finally she opened her eyes to find herself indeed floating through the air. Although, something was not right; her back was pressed against something sturdy and with that realization she also noticed a familiar smell. She smelled the smell that she had memorized and loved just as much as the person it radiated from. She turned her head slightly and instantly a smile was plastered across her face. She never could hide her feelings well, at least not from him.

"Hey Simca just thought I'd let you know that you should probably make sure you have on your AT's before jumping off cliffs."

She looked at him the smile still visible on her face, but mixed with a hint of confusion and fear.

"I'm just saying you should be more careful… ok?"

He added a little too eagerly.

Simca said nothing; she was still trying to figure out whether she had died and this was one of those visions people often talked about or if this was actually happening. Noticing her uncertainty he searched for something to say to sooth her. After some time it struck him and he looked down at her into her eyes and said.

"Simca you are not dead."

The genius was not there but he had succeeded his personal quest. She turned her head back towards the swirling scenery before her and sighed. The answer still eluded her.

"Ikki do you ever feel like you are forgetting something, something important?"

She turned to face him while he pondered the question. The question was not all that difficult but if he was to give a proper answer he had to have a clue as to what she was referring to.

"What do you mean?"

He asked looking deeply into her eyes searching for a probable answer that could possibly be hidden within them.

"Never mind it's nothing. I guess almost dying messed with my head a little."

She lowered her head and glanced to the side.

"Yeah that's it."

Ikki wanting to know more but not daring to ask dropped it and continued on. After a few hours of searching he realized that he had been going in circles. He stopped on a nearby billboard to get his bearings. What he was searching for came to light as he looked down at the sleeping maiden in his arms. The sky had gone from blue to orange and the air had become crisper. Without realizing it Ikki was searching for where exactly Simca lived, realizing also around the same time, that he had no clue. Not wanting to wake her up but wanting to get her out of the chilling air the conclusion was simple.

In his apartment which was fairly large for a part timer he laid Simca on the couch in front of the nice and expensive looking television that he had gotten from Aeon. He looked back to make sure that she was comfortable then disappeared into the hallway. After a few long and grueling hours he came back to find her just as he left her. He wondered to himself just how much a girl could sleep and how she could be so trusting of a man. Shaking his head he slid those thoughts back inside of his mind and once again lifted Simca up into his arms where she nuzzled him and cooed slightly.

Back into the hall way he went, after dropping off a sleeping Simca into one of his guest rooms. He paused contemplating his next move then headed back for the guest room. He looked in on the still fast asleep girl sprawled out on his guest bed. Suddenly he began to feel over aware of her presence as if just realizing that she was indeed in his apartment. His mind raced with racy thoughts of the two of them under the same roof; which he immediately chased away. Instead one noise filled his ears and gave him a new focus. Energized and eager to get started he bounded down the hallway.

This was not something new to Simca. In fact this very thing had happened before. She would wake up and find herself in a new environment that she did not recognize. When this happened either she woke up at a man's house or some kind person picked her up off the streets and let her sleep in their homes. Either way this unfortunately was not a new development but the feeling she had was. The feeling of security and comfort filled her soul and renewed her along with the scent that covered every square inch of the room. It's his scent she thought, although there was no sign of him anywhere. Her clothes were still on which was a good sign that unfortunately was met with disappointment. While she reveled in the scent covered room another one intruded. Her head shot up and she sniffed the air then decided to get up and investigate what the heavenly odor was.

Clanging, crashing and banging were heard throughout the apartment and she began to near the cause of the racket. She paused as she looked through the doorway that oddly had no door and peered at amazement at the scene that was unfolding before her. A man whom she was sure she knew the identity of had his back to her. The sounds of the kitchen engulfed her with unfamiliarity. Sounds of sizzling pans, popping eggs, running water, and a refrigerator door opening and closing brought forth a newness which she thought and wanted to get used to.

Suddenly a timer sounded which startled Simca but she did not utter a sound instead she covered her mouth and grabbed her chest as if she could quiet her heart just by touching it. He reached for the timer and shut it off while muttering something to himself that she could not hear and started to pile pan upon pan onto plate after plate. Simca moved into the shadows realizing that the man was probably going to turn around soon, which he did. With a handful of plates he moved across the apartment to another room right next to the kitchen. Simca crept closer careful not to make any sound watching and paying close attention to where she stepped.

She watched as the man put the plates down onto a plain but yet somewhat elegant wood table in the center of the room. She backed up awkwardly when the man turned back around and headed back for the kitchen. She still couldn't see his face but she felt that it could not be who she wanted it to be because of the simple fact that who she wanted it to be could not cook, but she kept a close watch on him to be sure.

When all of the plates had been placed into the dinning area he returned once again into the kitchen cleaning up the mess that he had made, which was another clue Simca thought, that proved that it wasn't who she wanted it to be. When he finished he paused looked at the time and turned to face the hallway. Simca tried to back away when she realized what the man was about to do but instead she tripped over a shoe that had been left haphazardly in the middle of the floor. She landed with a thud which alerted the man to her presence.

He walked towards her and when he got close enough to where they both could identify each other he let out a sigh and a smile crept across his face. Simca on the other hand gasped as she realized that it was indeed who she wanted it to be.

"Simca what are you doing on the floor?"

He asked amidst a chuckle. He held his hand out for her to grab and he hoisted her up into the air. She wanted to thank him for the help, fuss at him for his shoe being in the middle of the floor, and ask when he learned to cook but all she could muster was a simple.

"Ikki?"

Ikki laughed which angered Simca slightly.

"What's so funny?"

She hissed at him with a little more venom added then she had expected.

"Nothing, nothing"

He said trying to choke out the laughter.

"Nothing at all, what I want to ask you though is what exactly are you doing on the floor."

A piece of Simca's hair drifted in front of her face and she pushed it back behind her ear.

"Well I wouldn't have ended up in your floor if you could learn pick up your shoes."

She said icily, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Ikki looked behind him where one of his work shoes lay. He rubbed the back of his head and turned to reach for it when the timer went off again. He quickly grabbed the shoe tossed it into a room closed the door and headed back into the kitchen to silence the alarm. He came back a few seconds later and stood in front of Simca rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Well the waiting time has passed so do you want to eat now?"

He didn't look at her instead he looked toward the fancy television. Simca stepped forward and Ikki stepped back, still avoiding her gaze.

"What's wrong with you?"

She said playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well… um… I have… um… I never cooked for anyone before… besides myself."

Simca stood silently and said nothing.

"So… uh… I'm not sure whether you would like it or not."

Finally understanding his point Simca walked ahead of him towards the dinning area. When she saw that he was not following her but instead staring at her with much confusion she added.

"Well what are you waiting for? I'm starving so let's eat."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this chapter has a bit more going on. I know it may be a bit slow but hang in there. I didn't want to rush the story along so I chose the slow approach. Simca is struggling a bit more and there are a few cute moments I stuck in there. If you have any thoughts on this chapter let me know so that I can improve, because this is my first fanfic and I am well an amateur. Anyway it will all pick up in the next chapter. Or at the very least it will get more interesting. The Same rules apply in this chapter if you are not a fan of IkkixSimca then please, please don't read my story cause you will hate it. I guarantee. Anyway for the readers that did read my fanfic and the others that reviewed, thank you for your support and I hop that you'll enjoy this!**

* * *

Simca took her first bite and her eyes widened. She cleared her throat put down her fork and forced away a smile that was starting to form at the corners of her mouth. It was the best thing she had ever tasted, although she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to tell him that now or not. After she was sure that she had regained her composure and reeled in her shocked expression she picked her fork back up and continued. As the two of them ate they sat in silence occasionally peering at each other from the corners of their eyes. Simca fidgeted in her seat and Ikki looked at her patiently waiting for her to finish, he was eager to know how the food had tasted. Unfortunately the constant staring and silence unnerved Simca and she found that she could not take the silence any longer.

"The food is really good! When did you learn to cook like this?"

He couldn't help but smile, he was elated that the food was to her liking and he rubbed the back of his head blushing slightly.

"Well I had to teach myself. A lot happened lately and I really couldn't learn from anyone else and Aeon suggested that I teach myself. So I went and got some cook books and I realized that I enjoyed cooking….. Just don't tell my friends that. They would think that I was getting soft… You won't tell right?" He could just imagine his friend's reactions; the mocking faces and gestures, the stifled laughter, and the constant mentioning of Ikki in an apron and how _sexy_ he would look, how _manly _he would seem. The thought of it made Ikki shiver with disgust and fear, and made his body boil with anger.

She chuckled lightly but nodded.

"Thanks."

He rubbed his head again

Finally finishing her plate of food she raised her hand in the air. Ikki was confused but decided to play along anyway.

"Yes Simca."

He said trying to sound teacher like.

Simca giggled.

"May I please have seconds _Mr_. Ikki?"

She said exaggerating his name.

He looked at her and her plate. She had filled it completely and he wondered how one person could eat so much. Instead of dwelling on it for too long he decided just to get up and get her another plate full out of what was left in the kitchen. If he was being completely honest with himself he found it impressive that someone so little could hold so much and still be in excellent shape. He handed her another plate full and sat down to watch her.

_Grrrrrmmmm._

Ikki looked down at his stomach and huffed. He sat still and tried to ignore it but his stomach was persistent and its volume increased with each growl. Simca stared at him for quite some time before she decided to say anything.

"Um Ikki…. Are you still hungry?... Cause if you got more I wouldn't be upset or anything. I mean you did make a lot and there is enough food for you to eat."

Ikki held his stomach in a feeble attempt to quiet it.

GRRRRRMMMMMM!

Simca cocked her head to the side but waited for him to acknowledge his stomach's complaints. Finally unable to put up with the noise she stood up and walked away from the table. Ikki slumped down in his seat and blew out a puff of air in annoyance.

_Great I was trying to play it cool and be like, "No don't worry about me I'm not hungry you can have the rest." Then she would say, "Oh Ikki you are so thoughtful….. but I don't want you to starve. How about I feed it to you?"_

A mental image of Simca spoon feeding him floated through his mind and was interrupted by the sound of his brand new handmade china plates slamming onto the newly polished wood table. Shaking away the image and trying to calm himself down without focusing on the possible damaging of his new china collection, Ikki tried to focus on his surroundings. He looked to his right and saw Simca sitting on the table in front of him holding a plate up to his face while sliding another along the table. He blinked twice baffled by her gesture. She put the other one down in front of him, slid off the table, and went back to her seat across from him and resumed eating. Ikki sat still for a while then looked back at Simca. She shook her head and looked back down at her plate. His stomach growled again and he decided to concede to it's will.

After the meal was over Ikki got up and collected the plates. Simca looked down and sighed. This was possibly the last time she would have a meal like this. Lowering her head to the table she watched Ikki wash the remaining dishes and let her mind roam. In all of the excitement she realized that she hadn't thought about that thing. She desperately wished she could remember what the thing was and the more she thought about it the more frustrated she became. She focused harder on the feelings of sadness and regret that vexed her so. She strained so much that she gave herself a headache and gave up.

_Nothing new today either._

She played with her hair and brought her hand up to her throbbing temples.

_Will I die not knowing?_

"Simca?"

She glanced upward at Ikki who was now standing over her.

"Simca… are you ok?"

Tired and slightly annoyed she nodded and forced a smile. Ikki extended his hand to her not convinced, and she took it and stood up trying to steady herself in the process. Ikki's concern grew as he watched her attempt to walk away. She rocked, stumbled, and moaned all the way into the guest room. When she got inside she closed the door and shuffled back to the bed. She collapsed onto its welcoming softness and warmth.

_This one is worse._

She thought to herself. Laying in silence helped a little and after a few more minutes she sat up and looked across the room where her eyes fell on a pile of stuff. She wobbled as she stood and lifting her hand to her head she moved slowly across the room. On top of the pile was a towel and some wash cloths, shampoo, conditioner, her ATs, and her purse were found beneath it. She thought back to earlier that morning and didn't remember seeing any of that there before.

_Did I go to sleep?_

She wandered to herself. She reached for the wash cloth and towel and made her way back to the door. She hesitated before opening it. Where do I wash? She thought. Does he have more than one shower? She wandered.

_Well I can't just stand here in the middle of the room like an idiot. I will just have to ask him._

With that thought in mind she grabbed the door handle and yanked it open. Only to find a startled Ikki standing in the doorway with his hand raised and formed into a fist. He stepped back and rubbed the back of his head. Unable to think of anything to say he stood there and rocked back and forth. Simca once again had to take the initiative.

"Ikki? What are you doing?" She tilted her head and stared at him with those silver eyes that seemed to melt his insides and turn him into a blathering idiot.

"W-well.. I just…. I was going to see if… If you….. needed anything… or were alright. You habe HAVE! Been in there for a while and you didn't look so good." Her eyes narrowed.

"Not that I am saying that you weren't attractive cause you totally were. You looked great as always. You just seemed kind of out of it…. Like you were lost in space or something…. Not that I think that you're an air head or anything. But….."

Simca stepped forward seeing no possible end to this tirade and finding that her headache was getting worse she lifted her finger to his lips. Ikki was immediately quieted and Simca was able to speak.

"Thank you Ikki. I appreciate that, you are very sweet. I am fine though it's just something that happens every once in a while but I'll be ok. So you don't have to worry." She leaned forward and gave him her usual stunning smile that seemed so full of life and winked.

He blushed and took another half step back.

"Well I am glad to see that you are back to yourself." He replied in a rush laughing nervously at the end. He glanced towards the floor and when he looked back up at her all of the silliness was replaced by seriousness. His face hardened and his gaze burned into her with an intensity that made Simca shiver, whether she shivered from excitement or fear she did not know but there was uneasiness within her.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked with genuine concern in his ruff and scruffy sounding voice.

Simca didn't say anything at first. She was still shocked by the sudden drastic change in character so she really hadn't heard what he said.

"Simca!" He grabbed her arms looking straight into her eyes. He could see uncertainty but he was relieved that he saw no traces of fear in them.

Simca tried desperately to replay the question back in her mind but at that moment her efforts were yielding no results.

"Wh-what?" She asked honestly. Her head still racking from the pain she had felt earlier and now trying to sort through this was left numb and a sharp pain ran though her temples. She reached up to soothe her once again throbbing cranium while earnestly trying to listen to what is was Ikki was saying. She began to wobble again, which Ikki immediately picked up on.

"Simca are you sure you are ok?" Some of the hardness had left his face and the concern he felt for Simca was prominent. His hands slid down to her waist to try and help steady her. Her vision began to get blurry and her whole body went numb everything went sideways and then blackness nothing but darkness surrounded her.

Ikki lifted her back up and laid her back onto the bed, then off he went in a whirlwind of fear and anxiety searching for a phone frantically throwing things haphazardly onto the floor. He slid on one of his t-shirts and face planted onto the floor. He looked up lazily trying to shake away the pain. He thought up and image of Simca and hoisted himself up staggering just a little. He gasped when he saw the phone on his night stand and called the only person her could think of that could be of any help in the current situation.

_She won't like the fact that I called her during business hours but I have no choice._

The phone rang for what seemed like a lifetime. Finally someone picked up.

"_Hello Ine speaking."_

* * *

**Special Thanks to Kenji Hayabusa, TheSkyKing, and WolFang101. Thanks for your reviews I will update more in the future!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to get this up but you know how it is with college and all. Anyway this one may leave you hanging there is less romance in this one so sorry to the people who might have liked it better that way. I was trying to introduce a new plot in a way so I had to take away a bit from the cutesy touchy feely parts. Anyway I hope you like it. I believe it may be slightly shorter than the other two and I should be updating usual if you don't like IkkxSimca fanfics then please don't read this. No complaints yet but I have heard a lot of people complain about complaints so just covering the basics. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear unfortunately.**

* * *

Ikki gave a sigh of relief upon hearing Ine's voice and attempted to stop his body from shaking.

"Ine this is Ikki. I need your help." His breathing became rapid and ruff. He made an effort to calm himself but to no avail.

_"What's wrong Ikki? You sound breathless." She thought out of genuine concern._

Time was running out it had been a few minutes since Simca had fainted and she hadn't gotten up yet. The more time passed the more frantic Ikki became.

"Inepleasehelphershewon'twakeupandsheisn'trespondi ngIdon'tknowwhattodo."

_"Ikki please calm down and speak clearly. I can't understand a word you're saying"_

Ikki slowed down his breathing and struggled to keep his calm and speak slowly and clearly.

"Please she won't wake up, she just passed out and I don't know what to do."

_"Who won't wake up? What's wrong?"_

"Simca!"

There was a slight pause. Ikki was beginning to lose hope until she spoke again.

_"I'll be right over."_

The sounds of chairs moving and footsteps were heard over the phone then there were voices.

_"Hey you! Cancel all of my appointments. I will be out for a while."_

Then the line went dead and Ikki slowly hung up the phone. Feeling exasperated and weak he made his way back into the guest room where Simca was still lying unconscious. He scanned the room for any place that he could sit and saw the chair that still had a few of Simca's things in them. He shuffled over to the chair looking detached and feeling numb, and slid her clothes into a basket beside the chair and collapsed onto it's sturdy and dependable structure. There he remained until he heard the doorbell ring.

Ikki sprung to his feet and ran for the door. He yanked it open with such force that the door almost separated from its hinges. Ine pushed her way past Ikki and inside the apartment.

"Where is she?" Ine asked looking around the front room. When it seemed apparent to her that Ikki did not hear her she looked over her shoulder and repeated herself this time slightly louder.

"Where is she!"

Ikki looked up at her and lifted his still shaking hand and pointed towards the hallway.

"Third door on the left."

His senses appeared to come back to him and he began to calm down.

"I'll show you." He went to step forward but Ine put her hand up to stop him.

"I can count and I think that you need to sit down for a while. You shouldn't be in there you will only get in my way." Her voice came off cold and detached but her eyes read something else entirely. Her eyes were calm, steady and reassuring and Ikki found comfort in staring at them but he did not agree.

"I can help you. Please!" Gazing upward he pierced her with his auburn colored eyes. His body clenched while he waited for her response.

After a long pause Ine looked up and sighed heavily.

"Fine. Just don't get in my way." She turned away from him and walked towards the bedroom and Ikki followed attentively. She rounded the corner and stopped at Simca's bed.

"You poor thing. Is it the nightmares or the headache that put you in this state huh? Shaking her head she reached into her pocket and pulled out two tissues and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Within seconds more beads of sweat formed on her forehead and trickled down to her neck.

"Get me something cold." Ine barked in a very domineering tone.

She looked back at the wide-eyed Ikki and she snapped her fingers. Ikki jumped and looked down at the petite doctor.

"I said get me something cold to put on her forehead! If you can't even do that then just get out of my way." Her eyes narrowed.

"I can do it!" He said defiantly and he dashed out of the room towards the kitchen.

Ine shook her head and looked back down at Simca.

"What is going on in that head of yours Simca?"

Simca turned her head and her body jumped but she did not wake up. Seeing Simca in this state brought back unfortunate memories for Ine and she thought back to the first time she witnessed Simca in a situation similar to this.

_"Ine!"_

_That voice, she knew it well, the familiar accent, the voice that normally conjured many mixed feelings in her heart rang throughout her condo; but something was wrong, something was off. She turned around to see a breathless soaking wet orange haired man carrying what looked like a lifeless body in his arms._

_"What_ _happened!? Who is this?"_

_The orange haired man tilted the body downwards so that Ine could see it's face._

_"Oh my god! Simca!" Ine immediately ran towards the man and Simca._

_When she reached the two of them she fell to her knees and stretched out her arms._

_"What happened?" She asked as the man slid the body into her arms._

_"I found her in the alley like this. Someone said they heard shouting then they saw a few people fleeing the scene." He reached out and stroked the damp hair from Simca's face._

_"I….. Ik… Ik….Ikki" Simca moaned._

_"What is that what does it mean?" Ine glanced at the man while she struggled to get her soaked clothes off. _

_"I have no idea. She has been repeating that ever since I found her." He stood up abruptly and ran to the kitchen and found some cloth and dipped it into a sink full of freezing cold water._

_Ine slipped off her dress. _

_"Huh it's funny." She thought to herself. "I normally chastise her about her outfit but now is seems that it was easier to take off."_

_"Spitfire are you done with the cloths yet?"_

_Spitfire skidded into the room holding an armful of wet cloths. _

_"I only needed one. By the time she will need it changed the others will be dry and warm."_

_Spitfire rolled his eyes and looked down at the woman but said nothing._

_"Ikki…. Ikki…. Mina….mi."_

_Spitfire paused and looked down at Simca with wide eyes. _

_"What did she just say?"_

_Ine paused and looked down at the girl as well._

_"Itsuki….. Mina…mi"_

_The two of them looked up and gasped._

_"How does she know that name?" Spitfire leaned in close to Ine._

_"I have no idea. Doesn't it sound familiar to you?"_

_"Well Minami is that mans name but the other name. I… I feel like I have heard it before."_

_Ine placed another cold towel on Simca's head._

_"Do you think that person… The one she is talking about. Do you think there is any relation?"_

_Spitfire shook his head._

_"I don't know."_

"Ine….. Ine!"

Ine was snapped back into reality. She shook her head and looked up to see a concerned boy looking down at her.

"Are… are you alright?"

Reaching for her head she nodded.

_That was strange; that I would have that flashback now. I am not sure but Ikki's name is Itsuki Minami. I wonder if it is him._

"Ye…. Yes. I am fine."

Ikki sighed a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear. I was afraid that I was going to have to take you both to the hospital." He chuckled lightly and stroked the back of his head.

"That won't be necessary." She straightens up her glasses and stands to face him.

Ikki takes a step back and nervously clears his throat. He glances at Simca as she lay still on the bed.

"I need you to take a step out of the room." Ine steps towards Ikki again and backs him against the door.

"You think that I'm useless is that it! Well I told you that I will help. This happened while she was here. I might have made her condition worse. So I am not leaving this room no matter what!" Ikki breathes roughly at the end of his sentence and stands and prepares himself for whatever she would have to say.

"Hm. Well I was going to undress her. Now you could help wi….

_Slam!_

Ikki dashes out of the door at top speed and closes it behind him.

"Nope, nope you can do it, its ok." He leans against the door gripping his chest and breathing rapidly.

Ine smiled and looked back down at Simca.

"You sure do have a keeper. He is cute." She steps away from the bed and peers up at the ceiling.

_I will find out the truth. It lies somewhere in her memories as well as Spitfire's. He may be dead; but not even the Takeuchi brothers are strong enough to put him down without so much as a scratch. Something is going on here and I will find out what._

She looks over at the door.

_Starting with you Itsuki Minami. _

* * *

**Special thanks to Skyking and WolFang1011 for reviewing my story. Thanks guys I will try to do my best! Also thanks to Kenji Hayabusa, Skyking, and WolFang1011 for marking my story as one of your favs! Much love and I will try to get another chapter in soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay sorry for the very long wait. I have just started college and it took me a while to get accustomed to my schedule. I have run over this story many times and there still might be mistakes in here. If there are I am sorry. Thank you to all the people who support this fanfiction for your patience. This chapter has a lot of flash backs and leaves a lot of questions. I also threw a couple of cute moments between IkkixSimca in there so I hope you guys like it. I do not own rights to Air Gear even though I wish I did. As usual this is a IkkxSimca fanfic so if you don't like the paring then don't read the story. Thanks for your participation and your patience and I hope you enjoy! Oh and I tried to make it longer this time!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Ikki stayed with Simca in the guest room while Ine went back to the hospital.

_"Ikki."_

_Ine stepped into the hallway where Ikki was leaned up against the wall cross legged on the floor next to the door. He straightened up, startled by her sudden mention of his name and looked up at her._

_"I'll be back." She said while she walked down the hall._

_Ikki scrambled to his feet and dashed down the hall behind her; stumbling at little when she stopped suddenly._

_"What do you mean? Are you just going to leave? What about Simca? Will she be ok?" He spit the words out in a single breath and paused to catch his breath. "Will… will she… wake up?" He asked hesitantly._

_Ine stopped walking but said nothing. Ikki prepared himself for the worst when Ine turned around to face him._

_Ine looked at the disheveled boy standing before her and smiled. "She will be fine, she is just resting. Unfortunately this happens to her when she is under great stress. Or…" Ine hesitated wondering how much she should say. This was of course Simca's business. Did she have the right to tell Ikki? She shook of the thought and added with some reluctance in a hushed tone. "Or when her headaches come back."_

_Ikki strained to hear her but couldn't quite make out what she had said. _

_"What do you mean headaches? What causes them? I think she was having trouble with some earlier. Is that the same thing as the stress thing?"_

_Ine eyed him curiously._

_"Headaches are headaches, normally bad memories trigger hers or fragments of them maybe the fact that she can't remember has a part to play in this. If she was having trouble with them this morning then most likely she is in a more critical condition than I first thought and I believe that you should have shared that information either on the phone or when I arrived here. It would have been faster, and yes stress can cause the headaches or appear after the headaches. What goes on in Simca's mind is her crutch. Do you know why even though she is a gravity child she doesn't use or seem to have regalia? Do you know where she lives, where she works? Do you know anything about her family? Are you sure Kilik was her only sibling? Also, what could have been so terrible that she would either force herself to forget or what would have caused her memory loss in one particular area? These questions are some that would affect everyone if they were answered." _

_Ikki stood bewildered at the barrage of questions Ine threw at him and he remained silent as he sifted through each and every question. Ine seemed mad he thought but something else was coming through, almost like frustration. _

_Why would Ine ask me all of these questions? How would I know any of this? Simca and I have never talked about our personal lives to each other. I mean it's not like we are dating, we are just…. What are we?_

_He tilted his head downwards at a loss for words to describe the relationship he shared with Simca. _

_Well, not to long ago I wanted her to be my girlfriend…. But what about now? All of these questions that Ine just asked me are personal I can't just ask her that. Especially right after se wakes up. She would just black out again. These questions have nothing to do with me; they are none of my business._

_As if reading his mind Ine spoke._

_"If it bothers you because you think it doesn't concern you then think about how you came to live with your sisters."_

_Ikki looked up at the doctor wide eyed._

_"As far as you know you were brought by the same man to the same house, just like they were. They all were apart of the same quote on quote "experiment"t. So why are you different? What makes you special? When you have all of the answers to these questions then please let me know." Ine turned around and started to walk away when she stopped once again and turned her head slightly to look at the boy. "Oh and think about why Spitfire always protected Simca while you are at it. I would like to know the answer to that question myself." She smirked and then walked back down the hall to the door. "Call me if anything changes for the worse in Simca's condition." With those final parting words she was gone._

_Ikki was left standing in the middle of his hallway with a multitude of questions and no answers. With nothing more to do he slicked off to Simca's room where she still lay dormant._

Ikki sat with his face in his hands thinking about what had just happened.

_I should be going to work soon._ He thought to himself, even though Aeon gave him rights to the funds in his company Ikki still felt that he needed to make his own money to get by. Of course he still wasn't quite sure why Aeon left as much as he did to him. He looked around the room and played with his fingers. Feeling bored and more than a little stressed he decided to get up and walk around the room. It wasn't too big, so walking the span of the room didn't take long, and like before Ikki was once again left with nothing to do. So slowly he dragged himself over to the chair on the other end of the room and brought it next to Simca and positioned right in front of her on the side of the bed and drifted off to sleep.

Ikki woke with a start when he felt something tugging on his sleeve. He raised his head sleepily and looked at the now awakened Simca sitting on the bed staring at him. At first he was at a loss for words and didn't quite know how to proceed but then he seemed to pull himself together.

"Simca! You're awake!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, while flinging his arms around her; embracing her and rocking her steadily.

Simca jumped but then settled into the hug.

_This is a first for me. Only Spitfire and Ine waited for me to wake up when this happened and they sure as hell weren't this happy to see me…. Ikki._

His arms lingered around her waist and she took in every minute of it, his scent engulfed her and she melted into his warmth; surrendering all of herself to him she used him for support and leaned on him. Although, as wonderful as the moment was, it did at some point have to end and Simca found herself dreading that moment. Wishing ever so slightly that time would freeze and they could stay like that for all eternity. Even when thinking that thought Simca shook her head. No she would soon become bored with just hugs. She sighed and Ikki pulled back to look at her.

"What's wrong Simca? Are you ok? How are you feeling?" Ikki looked down at her, genuinely concerned for her well being.

_Damn._ Simca silently cursed herself for being the reason that they parted. _I can't expect much else from him though. _She lowered her head and took a deep breath. _Even this has been too much. I need to leave. _Unwrappingher arms from Ikki's waistandputting her hands behind her she heaved herself upward and took a step forward.

Ikki moved back but then she began to sway and fell into him. Ikki caught her effortlessly and cradled her in his arms.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Ikki looked at Simca with such an intensity to his eyes that singed her flesh and made her insanely hot. She tried to sit back up to get away but he laid her back down.

"You shouldn't be moving around this much, you just woke up after all."

Simca's face was flushed and she realized that no matter how she tried to position herself he would eventually see. Ikki misunderstanding why Simca's face had become red brought his hand to her forehead and laid it there for a few moments before taking it away.

_Too soon._ Simca found herself thinking and she hastily shook away the thought.

Ikki reached back and grabbed the comforter at Simca's feet; brought the covers up and laid it around her.

"Just stay in here until I come back." He started to walk away when he abruptly turned back around to face her. "And don't you think about trying to leave in your condition." To ease up the tension he smirked at her then walked out of the room. Simca was left in the room to deal with her mixture of emotions alone.

Once outside of the room Ikki slumped against the wall opposite the door and clutched his chest.

_Oh my god, oh my god. I was holding her, like really holding her. We were so close! I… I. Goddamn I kept it together; I should get a reward for that. _He breathed deeply and let out a sigh. _Well never mind that, she does still need a towel or something cold to put on her head._ He got up and marched down the hall, his cheeks still red from the encounter with his crush.

"Ugh." Simca voiced her frustration and flopped back onto the bed. _I can't believe that just happened. What am I thinking!?_ She grabbed the pillow that was behind her propping up her head for comfort, and shoved it down onto her face screeching at the top of her lungs, using the pillow as a silencer. _I have to leave soon. If I stay here things will just get more complicated. _Simca's thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched ringing sound. She scanned the room for the origin of the ear splitting noise that seemed to echo around her. Then the noise stopped, she leaned forwards as if she could somehow hear the secrets of the world by doing so. _That was Ikki's phone, wasn't it? I wonder who it was. Did he answer it? _

"Okay then." Simca said while slowly raising herself into sitting position. She paused for a moment to get her bearings then swung her feet over the side of the bed letting them dangle there for a bit. When she was sure that there was no dizziness or nausea she slid herself off of the bed while swiftly and silently making her way to the door. When she reached the door she pressed her ear against it and strained to hear any sound coming from the other side although, she could only hear muffled sounds, voices. She took a deep breath and nodded to herself and cautiously reached for the door handle. Simca took a deep breath and rested her hand on the knob for a few short minutes and then turned it until she heard a faint "click".

She paused once more and made sure she heard no movements outside of the door. When she was sure that there had been no one near she pressed her weight against the door and it slowly "creaked" open. Her head peaked out in the space between the door and the wall and she looked around to see if the coast was clear, it was. Then she gradually shifted and shimmied out from the crack she made in the door. She wanted to open it more but she feared the door would "creak" louder and alert Ikki so she left it as it was and made do with the tiny space. When she finally finished contorting herself to fit through the door she stopped for a moment of mental praise.

"_Yes! I made it! Now to see who Ikki is talking to." _She took two steps further and stopped again. _"Wait! Why do I even care who he is talking to. I shouldn't get involved. Wasn't I just talking about getting out of here? I should be focusing on that". _She nodded but her body refused to move. "_Dang it! It doesn't concern me, it doesn't concern me!"_

"Yeah I will watch over her I promise."

Simca froze completely and turned her head to look down the hallway.

"Of course you can trust me Ine!"

"_Ine?"_ Simca inched further down the hall and stopped to hide in a shadow covering the wall.

"Wait why not...why can't I tell Ringo?"

There was a pause Simca took that to mean that Ine was talking or more like fussing at him considering she could hear her voice from where she stood.

"She won't she…yeah I remember but…I know…ok." Ikki said feeling exasperated. He leaned against the wall in the kitchen with his back to the hallway. "Well what do you want me to tell her? She has been coming over a lot lately and if I just suddenly say don't come over she will be suspicious."

_"Just tell her that I said that you need some time to heal. Your wounds haven't healed completely and even though you saved Simca it still doesn't change the fact that I had not authorized you to come out of the house." Ine spun around in her chair and frowned while she chewed on her pen._

"Yeah ok." Ikki stroked the back of his head as he paced the kitchen. "Why can't Ringo find out Simca is here again?

"_We just went over this she can't find out because…!"_

Ikki yanked the phone from his ear and held it back grimacing.

Simca craned her neck around to get a better view and watched the perplexed boy pace around the kitchen while holding the phone away from his ear and messaging his temples with his free hand. _What is going on? I can't hear anything with her yelling like that. The sound is bleeding together._ She stepped forward a little her head exposed, out from the shadows protection. She felt sure that she would not be caught though because his back was to her. That sense of certainty gave her the confidence to step out further, her torso almost completely visible. _I don't feel dizzy so if I need to step back real quick then I can. _

Ikki swayed back and forth while slowly brining the phone back up to his ear, sure that Ine's silence was a sign that she was finished he took the chance to speak.

"Well um…ok I got it. Not a good idea. Keep her away from here and keep Simca in the house until she recovers… um hey Ine?"

_Ine leaned forward and pressed the phone to ear picking up on the boys' intensity. _

_"Yes what is it?"_

Ikki shuffled around uncomfortably while trying to find the words to say and maybe how to phrase it in a way that would not make Ine blow a gasket.

"Well…" He lowered his voice and put his hand in front of his mouth and the phone's bottom speaker.

Simca leaned forward and sighed.

"Why did he get so quiet all of a sudden?"

_"Sure Ikki that actually might be best for her right now." Ine rubbed her chin and chewed her pen vigorously._

"Really! Do you think so?" Ikki leapt up in excitement and was not quite sure why he was so happy about the current situation but never the less he jumped for joy anyway not caring who heard or saw. _A moment of victory finally! Wait I didn't even ask Simca if she wanted to stay here. She may not want to. She seemed to be in such a rush to leave earlier or, was that just my imagination?_ Ikki stopped jumping and stared of into space.

_"Ikki!" _

"Hai! Yes ma-am!"

_Ine rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair while she motioned for her secretary to come closer. _

_"Ikki, I would like to see Simca as soon as possible and since I know she doesn't like hospitals naturally that would mean that I would have to come back over there. What day do you think would be better for that? Do you think you can keep her there long enough? Be aware that her nickname "Simca the swallow" isn't there just cause it sounds pretty. She doesn't like to sit still for too long so make sure she gets enough exercise otherwise our little bird will fly the coop. _

Ikki swallowed hard and tried to imagine him holding Simca down to stop her from leaving. _If I am not careful I might end up clawed to death. _He pulled at the collar of his t-shirt and sighed. "I will do what I can." Then he strolled over to his calendar. _Hm. The guys and me have a tournament coming up soon. Tuesday is filled with work. Wednesday is when I have to stop by the house cause Rika is making dinner and I have training set up then along with a visit to see Sora and Kilik in the hospital. I wonder if it is a good idea to have them in the same room. Huh! Thursday is free! _"Um how about Thursday?"

_Ine spun around in her chair and stopped it abruptly. She looked up at the secretary but she didn't move. When it was clear to Ine that she probably wouldn't she waved her hand in a circular movement towards her. The secretary made a jerking movement and quickly handed over the notebook that contained all of her appointments. She briskly paged through it until she slammed her hand down on a page. Both Ikki and the secretary jumped at the sudden noise. Ine removed her hand and picked the book up for a better look. She adjusted her glasses maybe two or three times before she spoke. "I have an opening at 4PM is that good?"_

Ikki scanned back over his calendar. "Yeah sounds good, Thursday at 4PM."

_"Good now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to." She went to hang up the phone but Ikki's voice made her pause._

"Uh. Hey…how are Kilik and Sora doing? Are they ok now?" Last Ikki had heard Kilik was in critical condition and Sora was in the same predicament because he had lost the will to live. Rika came and gave him a reason to fight on and that was all that he had heard, he waited patiently for Ine to respond.

Simca leaned in closer, now she could completely see Ikki his back was still to her and she was no longer in the shadow. She waited and listened and became tense in the long pause of silence. She desperately wanted to know how her brother was. _There are still things I have not gotten to say to him yet, questions that I need answered. _

_She remained silent, so long that Ikki had thought she hung up. Right before he went to end the call her voice chimed in from the other line. "They are both doing well. They are major pains in my ass but they are doing well. They seem to be recovering smoothly._

Ikki let out a sigh of relief. _I shouldn't be so happy to hear that news. Kilik treated me like I was some insect and Sora did the same, but still I am glad. I wonder if Simca plans to visit Kilik in the hospital._ "That's good. Thanks Ine." He grinned widely.

_Ine smiled and hung up the phone._

Ikki clicked the end button and stroked the back of his head while he let his thoughts engulf his entire conscious.

Simca stared at him wide-eyed and lingered there away from the shadow entranced by his serious far off gaze. She couldn't explain why but he made her feel like a young school girl staring at her first crush. _Argh! He is my first crush!" _She shook her head and while she slowly found herself becoming more engrossed by his steely eyes she began to drift into a memory that she hadn't thought about in years.

_"That darn Kilik acting like it's no big deal. He left and he thought it was ok but I am different!" Simca sighed and pouted as she soared through the air, putting all of her worries and problems behind her. "I am just a kid you know. It's not like I have all of these years of experience and not everyone can be as composed as my oh so wonderful big BROTHER!" She stopped to get her bearings on top of a street lamp. She rolled off the tip and slid down to the two bars protruding from its base. "Then he acts like he is so much older and mature than me by saying you don't have a special someone yet, you can't understand. NEWS FLASH! You don't either! She's Sora's girlfriend! Hmph. I am envious though, I wish I could find someone that I cared that much about. Maybe if I had someone like that they could help me and give me advice on what I can do from here on without…. Hm no, I won't think about it!" She sighed and looked up at the purple, orange, and blue sky. "Yeah something like love at first sight. Hm yeah right I would never…."_

_"Hey girl!"_

_Simca's thoughts came to a screeching halt by the sudden call. She looked down only to find this young boy probably no more than nine or ten looking up at her. She watched him curiously before replying. "Are you talking to me?" She pointed to herself the confusion obvious on her face. _

_"Yeah you're the only girl sitting on a light post aren't you?" The boy replied smugly, sneering at her annoyed expression._

_Simca placed her hands at her sides and pushed her body forwards off of the bars and into the air. _

_The boy stood there his mouth gaped open. "Hey don't jump!" He took off running and stood under her as she descended. _

_She rolled her eyes and adjusted her body slightly so that she would not land on the senseless child. With barely any noise at all she landed behind the boy. _

_"Woah! That was cool!" The boy slowly turned around to ask her how she accomplished that without dying or breaking every bone in her body when his eyes caught hers._

_Simca's mouth opened obscenely wide and she gaped at the boy. She did not know him but in that instant she felt something, something strong. She assumed the boy felt it to because his face mirrored hers or what she knew she had to look like. After a brief pause Simca spoke. "Hey who are you?" _

_The boy rubbed his eyes and opened them widely again. U…um…I…I'm…. Itssuki Minami." he replied shyly. He clasped both his hands together and began to shift uncomfortably, rocking from side to side. _

_Simca smiled at his shyness. _

_Her smile made him blush more. He became more flustered, and stayed silent. _

_"How old are you?" She looked the boy up and down looking for any reason to reassess her previous judgment._

_"I…I'm nine." He looked up at her and stroked the back of his head uncomfortably._

_She mentally deflated. Aw. He's so much younger than me I mean it's only by a few years but still. She lowered her head. _

_The boy instantly picked up on her distress and quickly changed the subject. "Um…hey!"_

_Simca looked up and stared at him. "Yeah."_

_"Ho…how did you not die?"_

_Simca shook her head and looked back at the boy. I must have heard him wrong. "What?" She asked expecting him to say something different._

_"How did you not die?" He said staring straight at her waiting earnestly for her reply. _

_"Wh…what do you mean?" She pushed a strand of hair back from her confused face._

_"When you jumped, you fell from way up there, but you didn't die. How come?" He stepped forward and looked at her intensely. _

_Simca took a step back shaken by the look in his eyes and what it was doing to her already excited heart. "Did you want me to die?" She tilted her head and took another step back just for precaution. _

_Ikki shook his head wildly. "No that's not what I meant. I mean how come you didn't like what trick did you use?" _

_Simca went to answer but a beeping sound coming from her pocket cut her off. She rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket pulling out a square device that coincidentally matched the color of her hair. Ugh. It's Spitfire. Why is he messaging me right now? She looked at the slender screen and saw a message run across it. She read the message. _

_"Hey Simca where are you? It's getting kind of late. Can you punish yourself later? Come on back." _

_Aw man. She slipped the device back into her pocket and turned to look at the boy. "Hey I am sorry but I have to go home now. It's getting late. You should also think about going home" Her heart felt heavy and she didn't understand why. "See ya!" Before she leapt up into the air Ikki called out to her._

_"Can I see you again?" _

_She looked back shocked by his words. She took a moment to think and decided. "Sure." _

_"Same time same place right?" He stood tall with a determined look on his face._

_When he looks like that it would be easy to forget that he is younger than me. "Yeah!" She said smiling to herself._

_"Tomorrow!" _

_Simca turned back around once again. "You want it to be that soon?" _

_He smiled and nodded. "Yeah!"_

_Simca's face flushed red and were it not for the darkening sky he would have easily been able to point it out. "Ok. Sure. Tomorrow then." She lifted off into the sky before anything else was said that would make her want to stay. _

_He watched her disappear into the dark blue sky. He stood there even after she was out of sight until he heard a disturbing sound that seemed to shatter his moment of euphoria. _

_"Ikki where are you!"_

_"Ikki" _

_"Hey numb nuts where are ya!" _

_"I…I!"_

_He sighed. My sisters came after me huh. Then he looked back towards the sky. "Tomorrow then" he smiled and ran towards his family._

Simca was snapped back from her flash back by the sound of running water. She flinched and saw that Ikki had moved and was standing at the sink with a few damp towels in his hands. She slowly stepped back into the shadows and disappeared down the hall. She slid into the door with ease and pulled it shut making as little noise as possible, and slipped back into the bed.

A few minutes later Ikki sauntered back into the room holding the damp towels and a bowel of soup with stem charging from the bowel like horses at the races. He stepped carefully and quietly. Simca sat up to see why he was being so silent. The bowel of soup was filled to the rim and seemed to be in danger of spilling over with every step that he took. He set it on a table near the far window and grabbed a foldable chair from the corner that Simca didn't notice was there before. He set it at the head of Simca's bed and brought the bowel to it and sat it down. Then he placed the towels along the end of the table and sat a glass of water in the corner. He reached behind him and lifted a tray and sat it on the bed. "I think that should about do it." He raised a finger and reached back for the table and picked up a few crackers. "There _now_ I think I am done." He smiled and looked at her.

Simca turned her head away from him and whispered in a barely audible tone. "Thank you." Quick and simple she had gotten her thought across.

Ikki looked confused for a moment and then hit her with another one of his stunningly bright smiles.

"Hey who was that on the phone earlier?" She glared at him. _Will he lie? _

"Oh it was Ine." He said plainly and without hesitation.

She was thrown by his truthfulness although, she really didn't think that there was a reason to lie she just wanted to see if he would do it.

"Hm. What did you two talk about?"

Ikki did not skip a beat. "We talked about you mostly she came here after you passed out and took care of you for a while. Oh and yeah speaking of our conversation um well. What do you think about the apartment?"

Simca hesitated and was unsure how to answer because she wasn't quite sure where he was going with the conversation change. "What do you mean?"

He turned his head and looked at her out the corner of his eyes. "I thought, well we thought that it would be a good idea for you to live here."

Simca blinked a few times and tilted her head in confusion. It took a moment for what he said to truly register with her, when it did her face went pale.

Ikki immediately jumped to try to explain why. "Well see you haven't been doing well and there are a lot of bad guys out there! We just thought it might be safer if you had someone with you that's all." Then his face fell and he looked down looking almost completely broken. "I completely understand if you don't want to though. I mean I am not the most reliable and you probably think that I am perverted and weird huh." He stood up and turned around to face the door. "I understand. Just let me know when you would like to leave ok." He started to walk away but Simca grabbed his arm.

_What are you doing? _She screamed at herself. "I don't mind staying here. You just caught me off guard that's all." Her eyes softened and she smiled gently at him.

Ikki turned around and gaped at her beauty. He always thought she was beautiful ever since he saw her flying past him in the park not to long ago. Although, at times there was this nagging feeling that he knew her before that but she hadn't said anything so he dismissed the thought and moved on. Still at times especially now that feeling weighed on him. Her eyes were lit up and shined all on there own. Outside it had gotten darker but he could still clearly see her eyes and the depth within them, through that light though he could see something else that he couldn't quite place. He ignored it for the moment and sat back down on the bed feeling almost complete joy. "Alright! I mean cool, nice to have you here." He attempted to downplay his excitement but he failed.

Simca smiled at his attempts and giggled just a little. _He looks like he did way back then. I hope I didn't make the wrong decision._

* * *

**Thank you to WolFang1011 and TheSkyKing for the reviews! Also thanks to |MintyxFresh|, Kenji Hayabusa, TheSkyKing, and WolFang1011 for marking my story as your favorites and thanks |MintyxFresh|, TheSkyKing, and WolFang1011 for following my story as well. I really appreciate it!**


End file.
